


There Was Snow

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Loss, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't like he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this. Or I remember that work was boring and the radio kept playing Coldplay's "Violet Hill" over and over (that's where the title is from) and I started thinking about all these snowy images (instead of work) and then somehow I ended up writing this (at home though, not at work). And the fact that on my computer the file is titled _jazzmaybe_ really does mean I didn't figure out who I was writing about until I was pretty much done with the fic, it was all about the snow!

Jazz stood and stared at the utterly alien city.

It had been almost four vorns since the crew of the Ark had woken up on Earth. Sometimes it felt like it wasn't more than a few mega-cycles since they'd been out here kicking Decepticon afts, turning Megatron's latest weapon into slag. Sometimes he still came out of recharge in his quarters on Cybertron thinking he was back on Earth and that he only needed to turn around and…

_…he turned his optics online and was greeted with the sight of the black and white mech wearing a rare soft smile…_

He offlined his optics for a moment and waited for the images to die away.

Of course none of them had been able to leave the war behind completely, new Golden Age or not. They'd fought too long. For some of them war was all they'd ever known. _ At least we lost more 'bots to the war than we did to peace._ The bitter thought flitted through his CPU.

_ …he couldn't tear his eyes from the yellow energon covered hands. He couldn't look away as the yellow mech looked up at the weapons pointed at him, for a moment it seemed like regret flickered through his optics, then a cold smile spread over his lips…_

He hadn't spoken to a human since Spike's son had died. Even Daniel had lost hope when Earth had closed itself from outsiders, leaving the human with the choice of either never seeing his home planet again or leaving the Cybertronians for good. Now that some sort of fragile agreement had been made between Earth and Cybertron Jazz had been one of the few Cybertronians allowed on Earth. He'd been quite eager to accept the offer, even if it did mean sitting in mind numbingly boring meetings, making nice with politicians he didn't give a slag about.

_ …cold went right into his wiring. Sunlight made the snow glitter in a myriad of colours dazzling them with brightness. Icicles threatened to fall down and shatter into tiny rainbow fragments on the deserted streets. The ice under their tyres made their progress agonizingly slow; any sudden moves were liable to send them into an uncontrollable spin._

Carefully Jazz edged close enough to nudge the Datsun in front of him. The other slowed down even further and Jazz nudged him gently again…

Quietly he transformed and easily drove through the busy, smooth, snowless streets of the human city. He didn't look at the sparkling icicle lights that decorated some of the white buildings or the rather convincing winter landscapes on display in some of the shop windows. He tried not to think about the pleasantly warm sunlight on his chassis.

Somehow he hadn't realised what was so obvious now; this wasn't the Earth he'd known. He hadn't forgotten how short lived organic life was, but he hadn't really realised how quickly they changed and took their world with them.

_ …the mech with the plan. So what do we do now?"_

Prowl wrapped his arms around him. "Keep warm."

Jazz snuggled closer to the black and white Datsun. Guess he could live with being stuck out in the cold for awhile…

The things he remembered about Earth no longer existed. The Ark was nothing but a pile of rubble, worn by time and weather. The humans he'd known were long dead. Even his Terran altmode was outdated, but like many others he hadn't been able to let go of the reminder of their time on Earth. Besides there hadn't been any reasons for a new altmode, it wasn't as if they needed to hide now.

The humans who lived at best for perhaps a vorn didn't realise how lucky they were. To a human the time he spent on Earth was more than just a brief moment lost in the thousands of vorns that had gone since he'd first come online. The humans didn't need to witness their own future.

With a human lifespan seventeen years with the one you loved might have been enough.


End file.
